


ice cream

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: prompt - “” your blog >>>>>> anything else so i have a request!! a murphy one, all cuddly and fluffy maybe?? uwu “”mordern au where basically you have a nightmare and murphy comes to comfort you





	ice cream

You ran away. Your breathing was rushed and your feet were carrying you quicker than you had ever even anticipated before. From what you were running, you didn’t exactly know. There was the sound of branches breaking and the growl of some kind of primitive being, and you ran before you could even properly make the conscious decision to do so.

They were humans, maybe? They were huge, barbaric, and they were carrying an array of weapons; spears and axes and swords. They were chanting something foreign and you realized now that there was no use. No matter how much you tried, even though you were trying your damned hardest to get away from them, you couldn’t. Your body was weakening and your legs were tired. Your heart felt like it was going to burst from your chest and that’s when you felt it.

You didn’t know what it was but you looked down to your torso and you found a spear piercing through your body. You screamed. It was loud and earsplitting but no one heard you so you screamed again and this time another spear shot through your body, it split just above the other one, in your sternum and you felt weaker, somehow. You blacked out.

With a gasp, you sat up on your bed. You were surprised and quite relieved to find yourself in your bedroom. The window was shut and the only light was the moon casting over your floor and onto your bed. A hand was over your chest, an act of you trying to calm yourself. You looked down and found that there weren’t spears sticking into your body, and instead there was an old band shirt that hung loosely on your frame, but clung to the few sweat patches from your nightmare. Sighing, you reached for your phone and texted your boyfriend, John.

> _‘hey can u call me and sleep on the phone with me please?’_

His response was quick, providing that he probably wasn’t asleep anyway and was most likely playing video games.

> _'what happened? u ok?’_
> 
> _'no I had a nightmare’_
> 
> _'im coming over’_

This wasn’t unusual, and most nights he stayed the night with you. But tonight he had gone home to his own house because you had to study for an exam that was worth over 60% of your final grade. Stress was eating you alive and eventually, at twelve in the morning, you decided you’d go to bed.

The clock on your beds side table read 3:44 am and you got up off of your bed, wrapping the duvet around you. You walked quietly to the living room to wait for your boyfriend, and before you could sit on the couch there was a muffled knock on the front door. You answered it, opening the door to a very worried John Murphy. His hair was a mess, but that wasn’t unusual especially at this hour. He was holding a bag with Walmart’s logo on the front of it and he smiled at you.

“You gonna let me in?” He smiled and you moved out of the way so he could walk into your apartment. He looked around before moving to kiss you quickly.

“What’s in the bag?” You walked to the sofa, sitting on it and pulling your legs so your arms wrapped around them and your head rested on your knees. The blanket was still pulled tightly around you.

“Ice cream.” He left the room to go to your kitchen, presumably to grab some spoons, and when he returned he sat next to you on the sofa. You shifted the blanket so it wrapped around him too, and then you grabbed a spoon from his hand. He had already opened the container, revealing the delightfully frozen goodness, and he watched you as you took the first spoonful into your mouth. You smiled at him as you swallowed it, moving your legs so they draped over his lap and your forehead rested on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Your voice was quiet, and John looked at you. He gave you a soft smile and then he closed the ice cream tub.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, setting the tub on the glass coffee table, and putting the two spoons on the top of it. You shook your head. “You sure? I know it help me, and it isn’t good to bottle it up inside you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You stubbornly declined, your back now resting on the armrest of the sofa. John looked at you, his eyes were soft and comforting. Quietly, you stood up off the couch to put the ice cream in the freezer and then you went to your room, Murphy following while carrying the duvet.

The clock now read 4:23 am and you sighed, knowing that you’d have less than enough sleep before you had to wake up to go take your exam. Groaning, you watched as Murphy sat on your bed, taking his shoes off. He was wearing nothing but some sweat pants and a black t-shirt, one of which clung to his body perfectly. He laid down, pulling back the blanket so you could get in with him. You obliged, pulling the blanket around you and snuggling into his chest. His hands subconsciously intertwined with yours and you looked at them smiling.

“I have finals tomorrow, I think the stress is making me have bad dreams.” You spoke with your face pressed to his chest, and he sighed.

“You’ll pass, just try to get a good sleep before you have to wake up.” He moved a little, pulling you closer to him.

“I have to wake up at seven.” 

“Then get a good few hours.” He kissed your forehead. 


End file.
